Mykaal "Megamind" Thejhan
Mykaal is an older canon-based hero Megamind that comes after the storylines of my fan fiction on ff.net as a sort of AU. THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Physical Height: 5' 7" Build: Slender but not skinny Eye color: Green Hair color and style: Black, almost entirely facial Skin tone: Blue Other notable physical features: Big head. REALLY big head, slightly pointed ears, has a single earring in the left earlobe. Clothing style: Does not dress in traditional Megamind garb when in the tumblrverse. Prefers somewhat avant garde casual clothing in shades of blue and gray, with black. Emotional General mood: Tends to be cheerful and optimistic, and will talk people's ears off if he launches into mental hyperdrive. Under certain circumstances and in some situations, can become nervous and flustered or depressed, potentially angry. Likes: Anything science, sweets, wine, cheese, music, windsurfing, kite surfing, swimming... more, I'm sure Dislikes: Mushrooms, seafood, bigots Skills and Abilities Due to a change in his mental processes when he reached full adulthood in his latter 30s, Mykaal has a phenomenal capacity for learning, understanding, and remembering almost anything. In fact, it's as much a curse as a blessing, since he has difficulty shutting down these thought processes when he needs to, and cannot forget things he wishes he could. It also has the sometimes annoying side-effect of making him run off at the mouth. Thanks to one of his prison "uncles," Uncle Wuxi, he is skilled in a number of martial arts, which he learned to combine with more aggressive streetfighting techniques. He is also an excellent swimmer, despite his oversized head, and works out primarily by using a counter-current pool in his Lair. He discovered -- first by accident, later by study of the records from his homeworld (Ayalthis) which he discovered when he was about 37 -- that his species has a natural empathic sense that was a form of non-verbal communication among his people. It is not telepathy nor an empathic "power"; it cannot be used to directly and consciously alter another person's feelings, and is generally not useful with people of other species, unless a strong and close relationship already exists. He is a natural inventor, has considerable skills as a physician and healer (yes, he did get his MD in his own dimension), has skills in drawing, drafting, engineering, and architecture. Because of a fascination with Sherlock Holmes, he learned to play the violin, and now occasionally performs as a soloist in concerts for charity in his home dimension. Weaknesses He's deathly afraid of a lot of vermin -- roaches, maggots, things that are poisonous or slimy. Also rats, he hates rats (just rats, other rodentia and small mammals don't bother him). He's terrified of being stabbed, and even more terrified of losing his mental faculties, either to illness or injury. History Mykaal is canon Megamind up until the end of the movie. As for the rest of his history up to the point where he first entered the tumblrverse, it's most easily explained in the stories posted under my sevandor1 account on fanfiction.net, but I will attempt to post a brief summary soon. Current Information Specifically speaking, recovering from a severe illness and months-long period of seizures and coma that nearly killed him and left him physically wasted. Generally speaking, he spends a lot of his time studying and attempting to implement the advanced technology and other information that was left to him as a legacy by his parents and the people of his lost homeworld. He travels between his own dimension and the tumblrverse, for a variety of reasons. Relationships Parents: Eliaan Thejhan (father) and Kyrel Yareli (mother) (both deceased) Siblings: none, although his relationship with Minion (Ootori Patomataa) is considered a form of emotional brotherhood by their peoples Other family: Several aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins (all deceased) Significant other(s): Roxanne Ritchie (mykaalslady, wife) in his home dimension, Megamind (your-evil-overlord) in the tumblrverse, relationship currently that of a "boyfriend" Children: none (he's sterile) Friends: in the tumblrverse, Wayne Scott (justiceisanoncorrosivemetal), Harrison Drake, Minion (thehumbleminion) Rivals: none Enemies: none that he knows of Storylines In the works Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Neutral Category:Alien Category:Megamind Category:Mun Sevandor